The claimed invention relates to an arrangement in a blower comprising at least an engine and a fan. The fan comprises a fan housing surrounding a fan wheel, a fan inlet and a fan outlet. The engine and fan are surrounded by a casing provided with an air inlet to let air in to the fan inlet placed somewhere inside the casing. The air stream from the air inlet in the casing to the fan inlet cools the engine and components inside the casing before it enters the fan inlet and leaves the blower via a blower tube.
Engine powered blowers are frequently used for different kinds of work outdoor. The number of areas where blowers are used are increasing. In many areas are blowers replacing traditional brooms since a blower is an efficient and time saving tool for cleaning of large areas such as parking places, pavements and lawns.
In order to reduce the sound emitted from the tool does an insulated casing surround the engine and related components in the tool machinery. In order to make the insulating casing effective is the casing provided with as few and small openings as possible. The engine and some of the components inside the casing, however, generates a lot of heat when they are running and it is important that the components inside the casing are cooled in order to prevent tool break down because of overheated and damaged components inside the casing.
The engine rotates a fan comprising a fan housing enclosing a fan wheel and a circular fan outlet placed around the periphery of the fan wheel. The air to the fan enters the casing through an opening in the casing and passes the engine and the components inside the casing that needs cooling on its way to the fan inlet placed inside the casing. The cool air is thereby cooling the engine and components before it enters the fan inlet and then finally leaves the tool via an exit opening in the fan housing and a bower tube connected to the exit opening in the fan housing. The operator maneuvers the blower tube to make the tool perform the intended work.
This solution works satisfying as long as the air is passing through the fan and the blower tube. If the air stream through the blower tube or the fan for some reason is blocked or stopped will no cool air be sucked into the casing and the fan. This means that no cool air will pass the engine and components inside the casing and the cooling of the engine and components is thereby not working as intended. If this happens is it a risk that the engine or someone of the components inside the casing will overheat and cause a break down of the tool.